Memories
by RockafellaSaint
Summary: Flash thinks of someone he once knew. and wonders what there doing now. Not connected to my workinprogress, Surviveing the Lightning. Set after the Teen Titans episode 'Lightspeed.' FlashJinxish. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue.

Summery: Flash thinks on someone he once knew, and wonders what there doing now. Not connected with my work-in-progress, _Surviving the Lightning_. Enjoy!

**Memories.**

The diner was small, secluded, and better yet, nearly deserted. The cook and waitress, an old couple trying to make it by in the world, knew him, he was one of there regulars, one of there only customers, as a matter of fact. And they knew not to bother trying to start a conversation with him, he rarely spoke back. They had come to accept and respect that, and to care for the strange young man despite it.

Wally had been coming to this little dive in the Canadian Rockies ever since his Kid-Flash days, back when he could barely manage to understand the wonderful and terrifying transformation that had happened to him. He always came here to think, to try and sort out the chaos that was his life, and to indulge in some of the best hot chocolate in North America. Margo and her husband, Phil; the owners of The Mountain High Diner, had watched as the teen had grown from an over exuberant, awkward boy into an equally energetic man, and had eventually come to consider him family, even though they knew barely more about him than his name.

It had been pure accident that had caused Wally to stumble in there one day, his hair windblown and his shoes falling apart on his feet. Since that time it had become his sanctuary, his fortress of solitude, his batcave. He'd solved most of his moral and emotional dilemmas by mulling them over in one of the worn out booths and washing them down with a mug of coco.

But Wally wasn't here today to decide his future; he was here to remember his past. If someone had asked the young man who moonlighted as the costumed hero Flash, what had brought on this sudden bought of nostalgia, he would have had no answer to give them. More confusing than his inexplicable reminiscence was the subject of his thoughts.

Wally West was not a man who enjoyed thinking of the past, and who _especially_ didn't enjoy thinking about precedent mistakes. And that's what she was, what she always had been, a mistake; at least that's what he told himself. There romance, if you could call it that, had been whirlwind, exciting, and completely forbidden. Perhaps that was why he could not bring himself to truly regret there relationship, excitement and the need to bend the rules till they broke had always been things he'd loved, and had been what had drawn him to her in the first place. Well…that and the fact that she had been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and the latent goodness part of him had known was in her, just below the surface.

He stared into the dark depths of his drink, and her face seemed to stare back. **_'Jinx…where are you now? What are you up to?'_** He had no answers to the questions, but that didn't stop him from asking them.

The pink haired girl had disappeared about a week after the other Titans had discovered that they where secretly seeing each other, she hadn't even said goodbye. He'd tried his best to find her, scouring the globe every chance he got, even turning to the others for help, though he knew how much they disproved of his consorting with the enemy.

Surprisingly, it was Robin who was most willing to help, though Wally knew it was more because of there friendship than out of concern for the young villainess. But even with the boy wonder's help they'd had no luck; Jinx was gone, simply vanished.

It had taken a while, but eventually he had managed to move past it, and accept the fact that she was no longer part of his life. He turned his energy instead to helping the people of there city and regaining the trust of the other Titians. He'd even managed to not think about it, until now.

A beeping noise pulled him from his revere, and he glanced down at the pocket where his Justice League communicator rested. With a sigh he pulled out his wallet and paid for his coco, then headed towards the door, calling out a goodbye to Margo and Phil as he went. It wasn't until he was outside and in the shadows of the near by forest that he pulled the urgently beeping device from his pocket and answered the incoming call, opening the lighting bolt insignia ring and switching into his costume as he did so.

"Took you long enough, I thought you where _fast_." Shayera's very angry voice emerged over the airway; Flash could just imagine the glare she more than likely wearing.

"Sorry, there where civilians nearby. What's up?" He answered, stashing his clothing in a nearby hollow tree; he'd return for them later.

"Grodd, Gigantica, and a few of there friends are tearing up downtown Metropolis as we speak, we could use some help." The winged leaguer replied.

"On my way." Without another word he hung up, quickly sliding the communicator into its slot on his right ear peace, where it clicked into place seamlessly, looking as if it was one solid thing.

He looked up at the small patch of sky he could see through the trees, and took a moment to remember the young woman who had been his first love.

"Jinx, wherever you are, I hope you're happy, and I hope you remember me." He whispered to the sky, his words lost in the gentle breeze.

A moment later he was gone, on his way to Metropolis and the life he had always lived, thoughts of the pink haired girl he'd once loved pushed away, at least for the moment.

**THE END.**

A.N: Tell me what you think, please.


End file.
